The Name in the Remains
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: After a string of murders where bodies were discovered dismembered and in the shape of different letters Sweets draws parallels between the killer's psyche and his own personal experience. He is then lead into a situation where he will have to fight to escape the grasp of someone he knows all too well... SEASON 10, AU.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own Bones. _

_Okay so this is my forty-one thousand word fanfic that I wrote just recently. I haven't had a chance to upload it yet but here comes the first chapter. It's fluffy, the first chapter that is, but it does get dark. This is rated a 'very' strong 'T' but I don't think it can warrant an 'M' though. This is AU, season 10 and it is a case/serial killer fic that focuses on Angela and Sweets working together._

_I'm super proud of this story and I hope you guys like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_"Kid into the closet, unless you want another scar to add to that collection?" screams the cruel voice of one of my foster fathers. He holds up a belt and in a cloud of five year old fear I back away into the closet and lean against the wall. _

_* SLAM *_

_I hear the door close and know that he was going to barricade it, to block me from being able to get out and be free._

_I just press my back against the wall in the closet and squeeze my eyes closed; I wasn't going to open them ever again, how can I when I knew who was out there?_

X-X-X-X

"Baby I swear I heard you crying and screaming." I hear my girlfriend's voice and slowly open my eyes.

My girlfriend was looking down at me and I saw her long brown hair dangling over her face. Her big bright brown eyes peered out worriedly between the strands and she runs a hand over my cheek.

"Was it another one of those nightmares baby?" she whispers, "You almost woke Seeley"

I glance past Daisy's form and see the small infant still fast asleep in his basinet. I turn back to Daisy and see her still looking at me worriedly.

"It was just a nightmare baby." I whisper into her hair, "Just go to sleep and I'll be fine."

"No you won't." She announces as she runs her hand over my sweaty forehead "You have to admit the truth baby, I know about all of this."

I watch as she gestures towards the scars all over my back.

I nod "He was back, he was telling me to get into closet or he'd add more scars to the collection." Tears stream from my eyelids and I feel Daisy's arm make it's way around my shoulders.

"He's gone Lancelot, he was arrested when you were only a little one and I bettcha he's dead right now." she replies as she runs her hands over my pectoral, or lack of pectoral, muscles.

I nod "I know that but the sudden appearances he has in my dreams makes him feel like he's still there, still watching me. You know what I mean?"

Daisy shrugs "I'm not sure but then again I'm not a psychologist like you, I don't tick in the same way you do."

I press my face into her hair "I suppose you're right I think I'm just over reacting and reliving the supressed childhood memories."

She nods "Lancelot you have to try and forget, look at this you have me, you have Seeley and you have the whole group of Jeffersonian Squints. You are one of the luckiest guys that I know."

I lay back against the pillows in the bed "I suppose you're right, I have just got to try and forget him."

"Mmmh," my girlfriend mutters "Night baby."

I smile at her "Goodnight."

Daisy's steady breathing takes over the room and she was soon out cold. I hold her as close to my chest as I possibly could without crushing her and try to fall to sleep but I just couldn't. Whatever position I rolled into didn't make a difference. He was always there locking me in the closet, holding a belt and adding to the collection.

* * *

><p>* Bleep * * Bleep *<p>

I hear the alarm clock and sit up in bed. I feel Daisy bash me with her pillow and watch as she stands up in bed wearing nothing more then her underpants. She gives me a suggestive look and pulls a dressing gown on over her shoulders.

"Finally sleepyhead, I though I was going to have to resort to cold water…" she giggles.

I roll my eyes "You wouldn't."

"I would!"

Daisy was right. I wasn't really a morning's person I liked to sleep for a long time before eventually rolling out of bed and stepping into the shower to wake up. Shower, oh God.

I watch as Daisy walks towards the ensuite door and I bounce up from the bed in record speed. I chase behind her and tightly grab her.

"Oh no you don't, you know it's my morning." I laugh.

She just looks at me "Finders keepers, losers weepers."

"You didn't find the bathroom, it was always there."

Daisy just smiles "Well I suppose that there is room for two," she laughs "Come on, _Let's get undressed._" I listen as she begins belting out the past Kim Cesarion hit and watch as the dressing gown falls to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Okay so that was fun right?" Daisy laughs as she blow-dries her long hair "It got your mind off all of that stuff you were thinking of didn't it?"<p>

I nod as I pull on my Calvin Klein underwear and suit pants. "Well I suppose it did but what steamy shower scene with Daisy Wick wouldn't?"

My girlfriend giggles as she pulls her soft blue blouse on over a lacy black bra that had been my suggestion. "Well I know that but I just don't want my baby worrying his beautiful little face off, okay?"

I knew that she was adding a Fault into the Stars reference into the mix so I play along. "Okay."

Daisy just giggles and embraces me "I think that you are the most beautiful man that I know in the whole wide world."

I roll my eyes "So what's on the agenda for you today miss most beautiful woman in the world?"

Daisy shrugs "Well since I'm still on maternity leave I think I'm going to take Seeley to Baby's R Us before looking around the mall. And you?"

I shake my head "Well I have work." I begin as I notion towards the FBI ID card that was clipped onto the collar of my white suit shirt. "But ever since Aubrey came along Booth has been taking him to most of the cases instead of me so I'm practically stuck in the office."

Daisy runs her hands over my suit clad back "Well maybe that's a bit better for you in some aspects? You know a bit safer since you have me and Seeley to protect?"

I shrug, she did have a point but I wasn't eager to tell her that considering that sometimes I didn't like giving my loudmouth girlfriend the win.

* * *

><p>Daisy plants a kiss on my lips "I'll miss you today baby." she giggles.<p>

I nod and pat Seeley on the head. He was sleeping in his baby pouch that was strapped onto Daisy's front.

"Bye buddy, daddy will miss you but he promises that he will brag about you in the FBI building."

Daisy gives me a stern motherly look "Don't go teaching him such bad habits when he is still so young."

I smile "No mom, I won't."

Daisy exits through the door and I quickly check that all of the light switches were off.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Daisy screams in the most paranoid, traumatised scream that I had ever heard and I hurry towards the door eager to see what had occurred.<p>

As I exit my apartment I smell the most putrid, but familiar, of smells. I look down at the floor in the apartment corridor and can't help but let a small scream escape from my own mouth.

There on the ground before me lay a body, but it wasn't like any other body, it was cut and left in the shape of an 'L'.

I don't know if it was just paranoia but L was a letter I wrote everyday, it was L for Lance and that was me...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so a cliffhanger...<em>

_Please review, the more reviews, the quicker the update._

**_UP NEXT: The team hit the crime scene and learn the victim's identity._**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I don't own Bones._

_Okay so after such a positive reception from my first chapter I decided that it was time for the second one to go up. So here it is. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating really frequently as of late. I'm falling head over heels in love with Castle and since I just started I'm really behind on viewing so I have been spending my days curled up on my sofa eyes glued to my plasma. Brilliant show._

_Oh and there may be things that seem to be spelling errors but I'm Australian and my Microsoft Word is set to Australian spell check so my spelling is usually correct. Super sorry if this gets confusing._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

"Hey Sweets I just got your call about what happened." announces Agent Booth as he hurries towards me.

I nod at the older man but refuse to go into any of the details "Yeah Daisy and I were just getting ready to go our separate ways for the day when we came across this."

I glance over at Daisy who seems to be getting questioned by some other FBI workers. She appears flustered and I watch as she holds Seeley as close to herself as she could.

Booth looks at me "Well this guy seems pretty messed up, aye? Look at those remains they seem to be in the shape of the letter L."

I nod "I think whoever killed the victim is definitely more messed up then the victim itself." I reply bluntly.

Booth gives me a questionable glance "You okay Sweets because you definitely don't seem like yourself."

"I just found a dead body in the hallway just outside of my apartment, I'd expect you to be like this if this just happened to you." I snap.

"Calm down kid, you sound like someone just gave you coco pops instead of fruit loops."

I roll my eyes "These kid jokes just aren't too funny now that I have my own kid." I cry as I walk away from a bewildered Booth.

No I wasn't sure why I had snapped. I didn't know what had pushed me over the edge but it was beginning to be too much. All death, no life in each of my days and sometimes that became hard to bear. It also may have had to do with the whole Aubrey in my position thing but I still wasn't sure.

I think that I'd have to go back and apologise to Booth soon but I was busy now. I wanted to learn what Temperance may have discovered about the bones and why the hell they were shaped like an L.

I stroll over to her side and watch as she looks up at me "Oh hello Sweets, that would have been a big shock for you having a decomposing corpse on your doorstep."

I hated the way that Temperance talked about dead bodies as though they were an object not a person. She sighs "Well I can tell from the pronunciation of the jaw that our victim is a woman and that she'd be mid to late sixties."

I nod "Any idea why the bones are shaped like an L?" I ask.

She shrugs "Well that is most likely up to Angela and the FBI, I will have these remains transported back to the lab and from there I can try and determine cause of death."

I watch as some men from the Jeffersonian come by and begin zipping the body up into a body bag before placing it onto a truck ready for transport.

Angela walks over to my side "Hi sweetie," she laughs as she lays a hand down on my shoulder "I think we've all know had the great honour of finding some remains in our houses."

I nod, Angela actually was correct for once. She and Hodgins had discovered some remains above their bed, Temperance and Booth had them in a box on their doorstep and Daisy and I had it on our floor. The one odd thing though was that the other couples 'close to home' remains had some sort of a connection with Pelant and the Ghost Killer but they were long gone now. This could actually have the potential to be a serial killer case.

I nod a curt goodbye to Angela and hurry over to a corner of the corridor where I had some room to think. I remove a notepad from my pocket and begin scrawling down some ideas I have about the case and the killer.

X-X-X-X

_Could be Serial Killer due to bizarre severing and layout of remains. Also due to Angela's theory about 'Close to Home' remains. _

_Could have something to do with me. L for Lance._

X-X-X-X

I knew that these facts had no scientific proof backing them what-so-ever but I just went with it anyway. I was a psychologist and I believe in what people feel and sense and I was going to let that lead me through the case. Well talking about feelings I think that I was due to go and apologise to Booth. Sometimes you just snap and you really can't help it.

I tuck my notepad back into my suit pocket and stroll over to where Booth was talking with, guess who, yeah Aubrey. He was talking with Booth about the case and when I approach they stop talking. I don't know why I was jealous, God that was really immature.

Booth smiles over at me "Here's the grumpy kid," he laughs, "Any new leads on the case?"

Kid, couldn't he take a hint? I fight the anger that was bubbling within me and flash him a look. "All I know is what Temperance told me and she probably told you as well."

I wasn't going to tell him about all of the psychological things that I thought of and jotted down because he'd laugh. I keep quiet and watch as Booth nods.

Aubrey looks over at me "You must be Sweet, Booth was telling me a bit about you."

I shrug "Sweets" I say flatly.

Aubrey smiles "Sorry just getting to know all of the new names."

I understood that but for some reason I still felt angry with Aubrey. I think the 'kidish' qualities in me were making me jealous that Aubrey got all of the attention.

Just as I was turning to leave the crime scene, which was also known as the hallway just outside of my apartment, I felt something go into my leg. It was as though I had just had my flu shot at the doctor and a pin had pricked me. Lost for an explanation I roll up my pant leg and glance at my leg. It was bare besides a bit of hair so I pass the prick off as paranoia. I roll my pant leg down and walk towards the exit without even bothering to turn back and check if anyone was behind me.

* * *

><p>"Sweets are you listening to me?" yells out Angela.<p>

I was in her office trying to assist with the facial reconstruction but my mind kept wandering.

"Sweets! Knock, knock anyone home?" she was getting super agitated by now and I could tell by the way she ran her hands through her long dark brown hair.

"Hey sorry Angela but I just keep thinking about what you told me before, you know about how it could be a serial killer and all." I reply.

Angela just looks at me "Who's paranoid today? You! Have you been playing _Five Nights at Freddy's _last night or what?" she asks "Sweets animatronics are fake."

I shake my head "I have never played that game, I'm just a bit shaken you know about this case and the remains and all."

Angela smiles "Well I'd recommend that you don't. Hodgins and Michael played it together the other night and my husband insisted that he would sleep with a knife, they were crying like babies."

I smile at the thought "So do you have a face?" I ask.

She shakes her head "I'm almost there but something has crushed the nose in and that prevents me from getting a good reconstruction. See look."

She points to the screen where it showed potential faces, they all could work but she was missing the nasal section.

"We can't really predict it can we?" I ask.

Angela rolls her eyes "We aren't all psychologists sweetie, we don't all guess for a living."

"Hey psychology involves lots of in depth thinking" I reply.

"And lots of 'how does that make you feel?'" she laughs.

I was about to make a witty retort about the fact that she had a psychic or that she believed in hypnosis but I thought better of that one, Angela was scary. I knew that first hand from Hodgins.

"So we still need a face or we aren't going to have any idea if this is just a one off killing or a whole serial killer investigation."

"How else can you find the identities of victims?" I ask.

"Oh Sweets, your inner psychologist is shining through."

Angela was a nice friend but she really did know when to make the remarks. I blush a deep red and try to yet again regain my bored face.

Angela opens her mouth to make another psychology-aimed joke when I see her eyes light up. She had something that us psychologists would call a light bulb moment.

"We have to consult the dental records, the teeth are pretty much intact so I think that it might work!" she announces.

I nod and look at the skull on the platform. Angela was right, besides the nasal region the face was fine, and most importantly the teeth were intact.

I hear Angela call out Cam's name and watch as she runs out of the office in search for her boss. I look down at the skull and smile a sad smile at it.

"Hey I promise we're going to find out who did this to you," I begin, "And we are going to give you a face and an identity."

The skull stares back at me with a seemingly blank expression before I visualise it with a face. She was a stereotypical old lady with frizzy grey hair and a huge unwavering smile in the place of the skull like jaw. I knew that she was probably someone's grandmother who would never be coming home. She would ever watch her grandchildren again and I think that that seemed to make the situation seem even worse.

Angela comes back into the room smiling brightly "Hey Cam's just going to send off the dental records, she should have them back soon, considering that it's a federal murder investigation, then Sweets then we can start really trying to work out where this all went wrong for her."

I just nod and keep staring into the skull's eyes. My thirst for knowledge about the identity of this person was strange, I didn't know why I wanted to know but I did.

Angela clears her throat "Ehhhem" she mutters "Was it you that was talking to the skull before? Brennan would do that when she really wanted the answers."

"So are you comparing me to Brennan now?" I ask.

Angela shrugs "Well I dunno but something about the way you both have this thirst for the truth makes you really similar, even if she goes with the hard science and you do the soft."

Angela was right. "Yeah I suppose…" I say trailing off.

I may have been talking to Angela but I never drew my eyes away from the skull. For some reason I felt like the remains were meant for me, that they were a sign and that I knew whomever this skull belonged to.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.<em>

_Please drop a line and let me know what you think!_

**_UP NEXT: Our face gets a name._**

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
